Yoshi's Story
|system1JP = December 21, 1997 |system1EU = May 10, 1998 |system1AU = May 10, 1998 |system2 = Virtual Console (Wii) |system2NA = September 17, 2007 |system2JP = October 30, 2007 |system2EU = October 26, 2007 |system2AU = October 26, 2007 |system3 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system3NA = March 24, 2016 |system3JP = February 17, 2016 |system3EU = April 14, 2016 |system3AU = April 14, 2016 |accessory1 = Classic Controller (not required) |genre = Platformer |size = 108.53 MB https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-64/Yoshi-s-Story-269800.html |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = G |platforms = |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} Yoshi's Story (formerly known as Yoshi's Story 64' in beta) is a video game for the Nintendo 64 home console. It was released in 1997 in Japan and 1998 elsewhere, and is the first Yoshi platformer not featuring Mario. While the exact time the game takes place is unknown, it is expected that it takes place after the events of ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Island DS ''and ''Yoshi's New Island. Gameplay The gameplay will seem familiar to fans of Yoshi's Island on the SNES. Your main forms of attacking is eating the enemy, jumping on them, or throwing your helpful Yoshi Eggs at your opponents. The flutter jump also makes a return, which allows the dinosaur to jump pretty high. To produce eggs, Yoshi must eat an enemy or use a special box. To beat a level, Yoshi must eat a certain amount of fruit. Each colored Yoshi has his own special fruit that will both raise his health more than other fruits, and give him more points. All Yoshis love the melon fruit. Yoshis' favorite foods *'''Blue & Light Blue Yoshi - These two colored Yoshis love the taste of fresh purple grapes. *'Red & Pink Yoshi' - Red and Pink Yoshis love apples. *'Green Yoshi' - The Green Yoshi's favorite is a watermelon. *'Yellow Yoshi' - Yellow Yoshis desire yellow bananas. *'Black & White Yoshi' - These two secret Yoshis love every type of fruit that they can get their hands on. The object of the game is not solely to make it through every level, but to finish each level with a high "happiness score". The player should concentrate on searching not just for fruit, but for the correct fruit. For example, if using Yellow Yoshi, one should search for bananas and melons along with the lucky fruit. This will result in a high score at the end of each level. Levels Reception Critics found the game too easy and short (the game could be completed in a few hours). Considered by many to be an improvement was the ability to aim your shots instead of the random targeting in the first game. Legacy One of the initial tech demos created for the Game Boy Advance was a game based on Yoshi's Story titled Yoshi's Story. The graphics were almost identical (though slightly worse due to the handheld's limited powers in comparison to the Nintendo 64), and some of the enemies from Yoshi's Story returned, including the multi-colored Shy Guys. The health bar from the Nintendo 64 game was also present. The game was never released, though was pivotal in getting developers to understand the capabilities of the Game Boy Advance. In 2010, when discussing the Nintendo 3DS's tech demos with Satoru Iwata, Shigeru Miyamoto briefly mentioned the Yoshi's Story tech demo. Yoshi's Story has been represented in all three Super Smash Bros. video games. In the original Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64, the stage titled Yoshi's Island is based off of Yoshi's Story (and not Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island as its name might suggest) and features the Super Happy Tree in the background. In Super Smash Bros. Melee there are two stages based on Yoshi's Story present, including Yoshi's Island, which is based on the original SSB stage, and Yoshi's Story, a new version of the stage. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, music from Yoshi's Story is present and can be played on the Yoshi's Island stage. Artwork from Yoshi's Story appears as stickers in Brawl. Stickers originating from Yoshi's Story include Blargg, Bone Dragon, Don Bongo, Pak E. Derm, Propeller Shy Guy, and Shy Guy. Trivia * This is the first game to feature Yoshi's main voice which would later be used in future games. * It is unknown if the Green Yoshi is actually the same Yoshi from Super Mario World, and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. External links *Yoshi's Story at Nintendo.com *Yoshi's Story at Virtual Console Reviews Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Nintendo 64) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo 64) Category:Yoshi games Category:1997 video games Category:1998 video games Category:Platformer games Category:Nintendo games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Player's Choice games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Nintendo